


Unwritten Anthologies

by ParkerStark



Category: Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cigarettes, ERRY BODY UP IN HERE IS A MURDERER, Hannigraham - Freeform, I do mention that Phil and Tony get off at killing people, M/M, Mentioned/Thought of bloodletting, Mentions of Sex, Off screen OC Death, Tonys a snarky bastard, Will Graham is a BAMF, Will's empathy is permanent now, but zero actual scenes, ironagent - Freeform, irontie - Freeform, its implied but not discussed, its implied that Will and Hanni do too, mentions of cannibalism, mentions of drug use, what i didn't write sex can you believe it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no urge to step on the toes of a man who will simply cut them off of Tony if he annoys Hannibal enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwritten Anthologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts), [Elvarya85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/gifts).



> For: Ringshadow, Without who, my Tony would have never become who he did, and I love getting to RP with her as much as I do.  
> For: Elvarya89, who cultivated and encouraged my Hannibal muse, and who plays the best damn Will Graham in the entire fucking planet.

Tony knew this couldn't last forever. Had hoped and dreamed that it could, that no matter what else had happened, he and Phil would forever be the monsters in the dark, coming home to ride the high wrapped in each others arms, in their home.

But one piece of hair at a crime scene, and Tony is handcuffed to a table, huffing as the black detective lights his cigarette before leaving, and He's looking across the table at the two men.

He's glad he's important enough that they are given a private room while they are conducting preliminaries, and re-running the DNA sample. He's been given cigarettes, and its only himself, and the two men who are to interrogate him.

One is impeccably dressed, perfectly put together, hair completely in place, and the other is messily put together, plaid and dark clothes and hair, scruffy beard. Almost perfect mirrors of one another. Tony is strangely reminded of himself and Phil...

Except, one is a killer, and one is playing pretend that he's not. Tony knows how to recognize monsters, and his own is curious at these two. Except for the one who is apparently shy (the one _still_ hasn't looked up) is coming strange to him. Almost...as if he's a reflection of a killer, not necessarily a natural one.

".....So we all know that as soon as Pepper and my husband get this sorted out -" Read, Jarvis reworks the evidence, or Phil sets another man up with Pep and Happy's help. "-I'll be set free. Don't suppose you two would be happy to just let me go now, would you?"

The one who looked like some kind of foreign GQ model rose an eyebrow, and Tony looked at the other man, who has yet to look him in the eyes. He's disappointed, he wants to see if he can tell what the messier man's monster is.

"..No? Kay, how about names then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow of his own, taking a slow drag on his cigarette, looking between the men lazily.

"...Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter. And this is my partner, Will Graham." The word partner rolls form his tongue in a familiar way. Partner, in every sense of the word then. Work, Bedroom, probably hunting partner as well, if Tony's instincts are correct ( _they usually are_ ).

_Instincts say that Will was fighting, hiding what he was, and this man, Hannibal, dragged him free, pulled his monster into the light. Another curious parallel between his husband and himself._

"...Tony Stark-Coulson." He grinned, taking another drag off his smoke, and Hannibal moves his hand, touching Will's leg gently ( _some kind of pre-arranged signal?_ ) and Will looks up at Hannibal, before taking a deep breath and turning to finally catch Tony's eyes.

He's only felt three feelings like this ever. Once when Professor Xavier glanced over his mind, when he was taken by Loki, and when he willingly laid himself out to his husband, as much as he could.

Tony feels sharply cold and laid bare, everything he is and that he loves and that makes him who he is, makes him Tony Stark and makes him Little Monster and makes him _Broken_ and makes him Powerful...is laid out for this man. Tony is a book for Will Graham to read.

He is helpless to even fight back. Something instinctive tells him this is no mutant power. This is no spell. This is something organic inside of Will Graham, a means to connect to the darker corners of a persons soul, and suddenly, Tony knows why Will Graham is their best investigator.

And Tony is fucked. Because he _knows_ that Will saw him.

When Will finally looks away, having glimpsed his fill, Tony gives no outward sign of the churning mix of relieved and nausea in his stomach, but he feels violated, stripped naked at a level that so few have ever touched. He wants Phil, he wants the fire, he wants he wants-

Will hesitates a bare second, before saying clearly with a barely noticeable side glance at Hannibal. A subtle signal that will only be seen by him, and Tony is instantly wary, and still at the same time, curious. "..It's not him." _Will Graham is lying. Because Tony knows that Will Graham knows, can tell, and Will Graham has to know that Tony knows._

Which means that this statement now is because Hannibal and Will have somehow realized what he was - if Hannibal hadn't known the second he sat down. He imagines he had. Hannibal is too....observant.

Hannibal nodded, and its clear to Tony its an answer as much to the spoken statement as to the one that was told with the barest glance to the other "Are you certain?" Its a question again to both statements Will has told his partner. Will nodded, no hesitation. "Not him."

These two have, in such a short amount of time, seen what Tony is, and decided he's worthy enough of a player to let free. Tony and Phil have met a few other Operators in their time together - even hunted one that had drifted too far from the path, started preying on innocents.

He's never met a pair that are so /alike/ to himself and Phil before. He feels a surprising thread of regret that he doubts Phil will get to meet the pair. And then a much stronger burst of gratitude. Because Phil is his soulmate, Tony would die and give up everything he has and is for him, but Phil's darkness goes a lot, lot deeper than Tony's own.

He has secrets and codewords and triggers buried that if let loose could easily destroy the world. At least a good chunk of it. And he trusted Tony with those words, and their negating phrases, and all Tony can think is an irrational fear that if Will Graham were to see Phil, he would be able to read them from Phil's Tome as he read from Tony's.

The next steps pass quickly. Tony finishes his cigarette, and Will leaves the room, apparently to go get the keys to his handcuffs, and to likely shake out in a bathroom stall for a minute, let himself shed Tony like a snakeskin. Tony knows what its like to have another fill you up, until all you can feel and be is them, and then to have to push that person out, so you can find yourself again.

Feels it too often when he gets lost in nightmares and flashbacks of Loki, of blue, poison light tainting him, and his heart and everything he is. He's startled from his thoughts when Hannibal's softly accented voice asks if he needs another cigarette, and Tony decided he did, leaning forward to accept the stick of nicotine, and the flame from the others lighter, when he catches his eyes.

Tony watches Hannibal for a minute, and has a strange, unsettling feeling the other is watching him with something like hunger ( _nothing Tony's unused too, he knows he's handsome, and more than one person has tried to warm his bed, even now that he's married and monogamous (mostly so)._ ) but in this case....he has a strange suspicion its /actual/ hunger.

Tony has tasted blood. Tasted his own, and tasted Phil's, and when he and Phil have run biohazard, tasted the blood of a few victims. (Victor comes to mind). Has tasted tears before, and has sank his teeth into others skin. Whether on purpose or accident mattered not. His ... appeal for the taste of any part of a human has ended there.

Hannibal...is not the same. He thinks that Hannibal would like to eat him, and not in the fun way. Tony looks over Hannibal again, and makes a slow, calculated statement, letting his arms with their faint but obvious track marks show. "Ya know, life is just the damndest thing." He spoke casually, sitting back, crossing his legs, and he knows Hannibal is listening, a slight shift to his body that he knows Hannibal is letting him see. A signal to continue. "...I was an alcoholic for almost 40 years, my heart is messed up and I smoke habitually. I also did heroin. Not as often as I used to however." Tony said casually, quietly, breathing slowly and deeply as he inhaled on his cigarette.

Another shift, meant for him to see, subtle signal. Message received. "....Such things can do some truly horrible damage to a body's inner workings." And something about the way Hannibal says it tells him Hannibal knows that Tony suspects what he is. And that he's not worried. "It does." Tony agreed, and sat back, appreciating that the others gaze is no longer filled with hunger. His suspicions were correct - Hannibal will only accept the best organs/skin/whatever part he happens to eat. His clothing, manner of speaking, hair - this was the first clue.

After that, it was just stringing theory to hypothesis, and testing. Tony's organs and skin and insides are stained and broken - they will not be worthy of Hannibal's palate, or anyone else that happens to dine with him. Tony is, for once, glad of his vices.

Will comes back into the room with the other police officer, and Tony puts out his cigarette as they release him. After that, its a whirlwind of apologies from Detectives, and from the man who picked him up, who remarked that the evidence apparently was wrong - it led them to a different criminal, who was found having committed suicide, and they apologize for the mix up.

Tony wondered if Phil had killed the man to get Tony free, or if Jarvis simply attached a different already-dead man's DNA string to the results the cops had received. Either way, he was grateful. Plus the man had been a two time convicted pedophile, he finds out from overhearing one of the other detectives conversations. He deserved to die.

".....It seems we owe you an apology, Mister Stark-Coulson." A large, black detective says again as he walks in, shaking his hand, and Tony vaguely remembers his name is Crawdad or Crawfish or something. He doesn't care to remember, and he quickly makes his excuses, walking outside where he's met by Hannibal and Will, apparently waiting for him.

Tony looks again at Will and Hannibal, who both give him the barest of a head nod, a silent acknowledgement from both sides of the field that they know what the others are, but have no moves or intention of clashing or fighting. Tony shakes both their hands, and hands them a card, his cell phone number on the back of it.

"...Call me if you ever need anything. At all." Tony said, and Hannibal gave him a faint smile. "I have dinner parties often, you should join. Your husband is, of course, invited as well." And Will is glancing at Hannibal with an amused grin. Tony chuckled warmly. "I have to say, Doctor Lecter, I'm not sure my husband or I could stomach your...cuisine of choice." Hannibal gave him a grin, and then they exchanged pleasant goodbyes.

Both parties part ways, and Tony let out a shuddering breath as he leaned against the building of the police station. This isn't Tony's area. Tony knows he's stepped into another players hunting grounds, and he wants /out/. Hannibal and Will are both strong players on their own, and Tony and Phil have no lack of choices of places they can go.

He has no urge to step on the toes of a man who will simply cut them off of Tony if he annoys Hannibal enough. Tony swallows, and dials his phone. Phil should still be nearby, or so he hopes. His husband is protective and paranoid, and Tony loves the quality in his soulmate.

"Phil, I'm nearby. Come take me home. This playgrounds already got protectors....."


End file.
